


(I wanna taste your lips) I wanna fill your fantasy

by manesalex



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Consensual Kink, D/s, Edging, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manesalex/pseuds/manesalex
Summary: Smutty tumblr prompts.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	(I wanna taste your lips) I wanna fill your fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be adding all my tumblr smut prompts as chapters of this fic, so feel free to subscribe if you want to know when I add them here.

Alex pauses in his ministrations when he sees one of Michael’s hands start to wander toward his leaking cock. He considers just letting him, but this had been _Michael’s_ fantasy. One Alex had barely been able to wait to fulfill.

He flips Michael onto his back, pinning his arms above his head, hands on Michael’s wrists, in one easy move. And they’d discussed this before as well, even done it before, when Alex had been riding Michael. But tonight… “Color?” Alex asks for confirmation.

“So fuckin’ green,” Michael manages to get out as he tries to grind down on the plug that Alex had left vibrating inside of him. “Love how strong you are. Love when you hold me down. Love how you can just keep me where you put me. Wanna be kept by you,” he babbles.

At that, Alex can’t resist the urge to lean down and press his lips against Michael’s. He can’t help but think about the ring, hidden in his sock drawer, waiting for the exact right moment. Not now, not with Michael practically incoherent from how long Alex has been teasing him. But maybe soon.

He’s startled from his thoughts by Michael grinding up against him, instinctively seeking relief.

Alex forces himself to pull away, “What did I tell you?”

Michael lets out a whine, but he replies, “Can’t come until you tell me.”

“So be a good boy and do what I tell you,” Alex responds. He takes in the way Michael’s breath hitches at that, the way his hips move desperately. He’s not going to last much longer. And Alex is going to make absolutely certain he tells Michael he can come before he actually does. He knows how he’ll take it if he doesn’t, knows how important pleasing people is for Michael, even if he tries to act like he doesn’t care at all.

Finally, Alex lets go of Michael’s wrists, shifting him to his side and moving behind him, pressing against the base of the plug, watching the way Michael’s hips jerk in response, enjoying the strangled noise of pleasure as it presses against his prostate.

“Please, Alex, not gonna-”

“You can hold out,” Alex says sternly, smiling at the way.

“Fuck you,” Michael gasps out as he jerks his hips.

“Be a good boy and I’ll let you,” Alex promises, voice low, moving to press a kiss against Michael’s shoulder, gentle touch contrasting with his words.

Michael lets out a string of curses between gasps and sobs.

Alex presses against the plug once more, delighting in the way his name escapes Michael’s lips, sounding almost petulant.

“Okay, Michael,” Alex finally says. “You have my permission to come.”

Michael’s hand flies toward his leaking cock, but Alex bats it away, taking his length in his own grip, letting Michael fuck his hand as he plays with the plug that’s pressed inside of Michael.

“That’s mine,” he says firmly, knowing how it always affects Michael. And this time is no different, because Michael is letting out a strangled moan and coming, making a mess of their bed. 

Alex carefully removes the plug and turns it off before he pulls Michael to face him, brushing gentle fingers over Michael’s skin, “You’re so good for me, Michael,” he says gently. “So good. And I’m so proud of you.” He doesn’t just mean he’s proud of Michael for this. He’s proud to call Michael his, to be Michael’s in return.

Michael just moves closer, pressing his face against Alex’s collarbone, nuzzling into him. So Alex responds by wrapping his arms around Michael, smiling at the way he goes practically boneless in Alex’s arms.

“Thank you,” Michael mumbles against his skin.

“You’re welcome,” Alex whispers, pressing a kiss to Michael’s curls.

“Love you.”

“I love you too, Michael,” Alex replies. He can feel Michael’s smile against his skin in response. “Did you mean what you said? About wanting to be kept by me?”

Michael nods tiredly, “Want to be yours. Always.”

Alex thinks again of the ring he has waiting for Michael. Not now. Not when Michael is so out of it. He wants him to be perfectly clear-headed when he asks. But soon. “I want that too.”

They’ll have to get up and clean up soon, change the sheets before they go to sleep for good, but for now, Alex is perfectly content to just hold Michael in his arms, dreaming about the future they have together.


End file.
